uropifandomcom-20200215-history
Ito - dictionnaire étymologique
ito '''= aller (i-e '''ei-*, ei-dh-*, i-ta-* = aller, skr ēmi, ēti, imáh, yánti = aller, av aēiti, yeinti, vpers aitiy = il va, gr homérique έιμι “eimi” = j’irai, lat eo = je vais, it, ite il va, vous allez, esp ir = aller,' iré' = j’irai, fr irai, iras, etc…, got iddja '= je suis allé, v. prus 'ēit = il va, lit eiti = aller, let iēt, vsl iti, rus итти (itti) = aller, srcr ići, tch jíti, pol iść, tokh B yam = il va, hit i-it = va! virl ethaid = il va, lat itio = action d’aller, iter/itineris = chemin (= tokh A ytār, hit i-tar), gr ίθμα (ithma) = marche) ito id veno = aller et venir, ito id ruveno = aller et revenir, ito a Francia, a Kanada, a Berlìn = aller en France, au Canada, à Berlin, ito kopo = aller faire les courses,' ito pasito' = aller se promener, ito in vaiz, in vake = partir en voyage, en vacances, ito pico, cago = aller à la pêche, à la chasse, ito skijo = aller faire du ski, ito ceko ekun, ekwa = partir à la recherche de qqun, qqch, ke it za ? = qui va là ? it prim = vas-y le premier, it kluzo de tor = va fermer la porte, it nemo ja = va le chercher, ito deto ekwa = aller faire qqch, ce itì vizo de direktor = elle est allée voir le directeur, ito vizo de doktor = aller voir le médecin, ito a skol, a kerk, a bank, a hospital = aller à l’école, à l’église, à la banque, à l’hôpital, tu av iten tio dal = tu es allé trop loin, kim it je vo, to, ho…? = comment allez-vous, vas-tu, va-t-il …? kim it ? = ça va ? denie it ne dal odia = l’argent ne va pas loin aujourd’hui itad = action d’aller, allure, marche (= vad) itad pro id ru = allées et venues, seto in itad (in vad) = mettre en marche, route, train, de itad usvenadis = le cours des évènements itia = itinéraire, V/ '''itiruta' '''itiruta' = itinéraire ito ap (ang go away, al weggehen) = partir he av iten ap = il est parti, nu doʒ ito ap = nous devons partir, ite ap ! = partez! laso ekun ito ap (laso ekun ap) = laisser partir qqun, ce av iten ap ki mi klije = elle est partie avec mes clés ito aròn (al herumgehen) = faire le tour de, contourner ito aròn de has = faire le tour de la maison, je ste ne pont, nu doʒ ito aròn = il n’y a pas de pont, il faut faire le tour, ito aròn mold = faire le tour du monde, ito aròn de park = faire le tour du parc ito gon = aller contre, à l’encontre de ito gon de strom = aller contre le courant, ito gon publiki menad = aller à l’ encontre de l’opinion publique, ito gon de zele ekuni = aller contre les désirs de qqun ito in = entrer, rentrer i doʒ ito in num = je dois entrer maintenant, ito in u sal = entrer dans une pièce, ito in ane pajo, ane toko = entrer sans payer, sans frapper, toke for ito in = frappez avant d’entrer, item in po vizo = entrons voir, liente sì itan in id us = les gens entraient et sortaient, ito in tru de tor, de fent = entrer par la porte, la fenêtre, de objet it ne in de bok = l’objet n’entre pas dans la boîte, de pul itì in de lifi plun = la balle est entrée dans le poumon droit, ito in vod = entrer dans l’eau (V/ inìt, inìto) ito niz = descendre ito niz de strad = descendre la rue, ito niz de skalia = descendre l’escalier, nu itì niz in des minute = nous sommes descendus en dix minutes, ito niz de koln = descendre la colline, hi mantèl itì niz a klodije = son manteau descendait jusqu’aux chevilles, hi kevile it niz su hi spulde = ses cheveux lui descendent sur les épaules, de rad it niz in kurbe = la route descend en tournant, de kwel it niz sesdes metre = le puits descend à 60 m. ito op = monter ito op de skalia = monter l’escalier, ito op de stepe = monter les marches, ito op a led = monter se coucher, ito op de koln = monter sur la colline, de vaj it op in kurbe = le chemin monte en lacets, prize it op (= liv) = les prix montent, ito op de strad = monter la rue ito pas = passer devant ito pas de kerk = passer devant l’église 2 = passer (intrans. temps etc…) ''(CF al '''vergehen)'' '''Tem it pas = le temps passe ito pro = avancer de armid itì pro do Parìs = l’armée avança sur Paris, he itì pro u stap, u meter '''= il avança d’un pas, d’un mètre, '''it ʒe pro ! = mais avance donc ! de campor probì deto hi asel ito pro = le paysan essayait de faire avancer son âne = s’avancer de prosesiòn sì itan pro lanim = la procession s'avançait lentement ito ru (ang go back, al zurückgehen, neer teruggaan) = retourner ito ru a Italia = retourner en Italie, i ve doʒo ito ru a de doktor = je devrai retourner chez le médecin, he v’ ito ru a vark domòr = il retourne au travail demain, ce av iten ru dom po nemo ci tegèl = elle est retournée chez elle chercher son parapluie, ito ru su siu stape = revenir sur ses pas, ito ru a u subjèt = revenir sur un sujet, ito ru a d’ inìz = revenir au début, ito ru a vilgi ʒiv = retourner à la vie sauvage ito sam ki ''' = aller ensemble, aller de pair '''Di klore it ne sam = ces couleurs ne vont pas ensemble, di du kalitade it sam = ces deux qualités vont de pair ito tra = traverser une surface, (à pied), passer par ito tra de strad, u pold = traverser la rue, un champ, he itì tra de salòn, pos de jedisàl = il traversa le salon puis la salle à manger ito tru = traverser un volume (à pied) ito tru de fost = traverser la forêt, di tunèl it tru Alpe = ce tunnel traverse les Alpes, de klode av iten tru de zol = les clous ont traversé la semelle, ito tru u kriz = traverser une crise, ito tru usprobe = traverser des épreuves ito us = sortir ito us u sal = sortir d’une pièce, ito us be vespen (be noc) = sortir le soir, he it us mol = il sort beaucoup ce it us nemaj ki ha = elle ne sort plus avec lui, ito us dom = sortir de chez soi, he itì us diskretim = il est sorti discrètement, it us (zi) = sors (d’ici), dete da liente ito us = faites sortir ces gens, ito us tru de tor de kelari, tru de fent = sortir par la porte de la cave, par la fenêtre, laso ekun ito us = laisser sortir qqun, mi genore las ne ma ito us = mes parents ne me laissent pas sortir, ito us po kopo = sortir faire ses courses, ito us po nemo fric al = sortir prendre l’air, ito us (po) midjedo, vespjedo = sortir déjeuner, dîner, ito us hospital, karsia = sortir de l’hôpital, de prison, ito us de vod ito uve (al hinübergehen) = passer de l’autre côté, franchir (en passant par-dessus) ito uve u pas, u bor = franchir un col, une montagne = sortir de l’eau, ito us led = sortir du lit Category:Étymologie